


Death Comes to All

by zenith_janvi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenith_janvi/pseuds/zenith_janvi
Summary: Death Comes To All. Even to The Avengers.





	Death Comes to All

Nobody expected Thor to die first. He was a god for his' sake. He was immortal. But no. He wasn't. He was not immortal and certainly not immune to Loki's tricks. Yep, the cause of Thor's death was Loki. 

     They were against some alien cows that day. Yes, "cows". Big, red, breathing fire cows. And deadly. Their fire seemed to contain some kind of paralytic poison which rendered whoever came in contact completely immobile. Already some civilians had been carried off to S.H.I.E.L.D for treatment. Thor looked around. He knew Loki was there somewhere.  Those cows were made with Loki's magic. He had seen them before. However , unfortunately he did not know how to defeat it. Suddenly he heard weeping. The sound was familiar. Could it be? No , it was a foolish thought. Thor had not heard Loki cry since they were adolescents, there was not a chance he wad crying now. Still, why not make sure? Thor walked in the direction of the sound. There he was. There was his brother, looking like he had lost everything. "Loki, brother!" exclaimed Thor. He made his way towards Loki. Loki had looked up at the voice of Thor and had actually put his hands up like he used to when they were small and he wanted Thor to carry him. Thor should have been alert the very second Loki had done that but it was a long time since he had been able to see his brother like this.

He stepped forward and pulled Loki up and hugged him tightly. Loki actually put his arms around Thor returning the hug and Thor closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had hugged his brother. He felt happy. He opened to mouth to speak but choked on his voice as Pain, swift and sharp rushed through his body. Thor released Loki and stumbled back. He glanced down to see a knife pushed to the hilt inside his stomach. Thor felt faint. He fell to his knees as pain continued to rush through his body. " Loki..." Thor managed to say before blood rushed out from his mouth and he fell back. Loki who was still kneeling looked up with a small smirk on his face. Now Thor will understand that Loki is not a person to messed with.

"Not so high and mighty are you now brother?" he remarked . He was going to walk over to where his brother was lying when suddenly a flash of gold and the next thing he knew, was that he was on a wall with Iron man's metallic hand at his throat. "How dare you attack Thor?" came the voice of Tony Stark from within the suit. Loki looked at his face and was about to speak when the panicked  voice of one Agent Barton was heard. "Thor's not breathing."

Loki felt his blood leave his face. He felt faint. No, this cannot be happening. He tried to get out of the hand holding him to the wall but failed. "Leave me." Loki ordered. "Sorry, but no." came the reply. "If you do not let me go to my brother right now, I promise I will make your life worse than Hel." Loki replied. Tony loosened his hand and without wasting a single moment rushed to Thor's side. He pushed away Agent Barton who gladly gave up his place, looking uncharacteristically understanding. Loki checked his brother's heart beat and stopped. "No, no, noooo"Loki shouted. He would not believe what was happening. Thor cannot be dead. But, it was what it was. 

The knife Loki had used to stab Thor had been unknowingly sporting poison. Loki was distraught. He never meant to kill his brother. Never ever. Loki became drawn within himself. A month after Thor's death, his funeral was held on Earth. Many claimed Loki had been there but none was sure. Some time later, Frigga found a note. It said:

"Mother, I am sorry but I could not carry on any longer. Thor was my brother even if I never admitted it. And I cannot live with the knowledge that I killed him. I am sorry." Stuck to the back of the note was the ring Thor had presented Loki for his birthday. The ring Thor endangered his life to give to Loki. The ring Loki had promised he would never shed. The ring which signified the brotherhood between Thor and Loki.

 

 


End file.
